Who knew?
by Caraqueen
Summary: Aqualad promised to always be there for Tula. But when he leaves to join the Titans, she feels betrayed.


"**I always knew that when I looked back on the times I cried I would smile. But I never knew that when I looked back on the times I smiled I would cry."**

* * *

**You took my hand,**

Aquagirl, only about seven years old at the time, struggled with a nail and some seashells, growing more frustrated by the moment. Aqualad, also seven, looked up and noticed the girl desperately trying to poke a hole in one of the shells. He reached out and put his hand on hers, guiding the nail and making a clean hole in the shell.

**You showed me how.**

"Here, Tula. You do it like this." Aqualad picked up the string and poked it through the hole, then held up the shell on a string. "Don't push too hard on the shell.." he picked up a nail and demonstrated by pushing it too hard upon the shell. "See, it cracked. But when you push it gently," Aqualad gently but forcibly poked a hole in the shell. "It does it perfectly." Aquagirl took the string, then took a nail and poked a perfect hole in the shell. "Gee, thanks, Aqualad!" she exclaimed with a hug.

**You promised me you'd be around..**

**Uh huh,**

**That's right.**

Aqualad took his finished necklace and put it around Tula's neck, smiling. "Here. Take this. It can be our friendship necklace." Aquagirl touched the necklace, smiling widely, then put her awkwardly made necklace around his neck. "You won't leave ever, right?" Aqualad touched his necklace with a small smile. "Of course not."

**I took your words..**

**And I believed.**

**In everything**

**You said to me.**

**Yeah huh,**

**That's right.**

"You promise?" Tula said, sticking out her pinkie. Aqualad linked his pinkie with hers, smiling. "Course I do, Aquagirl! I would never leave this place, even if they offered me a million coins!" Aquagirl pulled her pinkie back with a smile. "Thanks, Aqualad. You're my best friend, in the whole wide world."

**If someone said three years from now...**

**You'd be long gone.**

Later that evening at playtime, Tula took her dolls out to the garden to play with her friends. One of her friends noticed the pretty seashell necklace around Aquagirl's neck. "Say, Tula! Where'd ya get that necklace?" the one named Coral exclaimed. Aquagirl, slightly surprised, touched her necklace. "Oh, Aqualad made it for me." She said, blushing slightly. At the mention of his name, all her little friends looked at each other. "Isn't he the prince?" Shell asked. She got a nod from Tula as an answer. Shell crossed her arms matter-of-factly. "I bet he's gonna leave someday, when he's all growed up, and fall in love with a mermaid!" She exclaimed. The other little girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Coral added, "he'll forget all about _us_ and go do his impo'tant prince-y stuff."

**I'd stand up and punch them out.**

Tula's face reddened in anger. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Aquagirl lunged at Coral. "He AIN'T gonna forget about us!" One of the little girls jumped up and grabbed Tula's arms. "Calm down, Tula! Don't get us in trouble!"

**Cause they're all wrong**

Coral instantly started crying. "I was just sayin'!" she sobbed. Tula's face was red with anger as she struggled to wrench herself out of the girl's arms. "You're WRONG! You're all WRONG! He's not gonna leave and forget all 'bout us!"

**I know better...**

Tula buried her face in her pillow. "They don't know _nothin'_ about Aqualad. I KNOW he would _never EVER _leave."

**Cause you said forever,**

**And ever, **

Tula got a flashback of her and Aqualad, just earlier. _Aquagirl caressed her necklace tenderly. "Will we be friends forever, Aqualad?" Aqualad smiled at her sincerely. "Forever and ever, Aquagirl."_ Apparently forever was a lot shorter than she thought.

**Who knew?**

-_Six years later-_

**Remember when we were such fools?**

Aqualad and Aquagirl laughed in pleasure as they made funny faces at the fish swimming by their windows. "Look at this, Aqualad!" Tula put her fingers in the corners of her mouth and stretched out her cheeks, crossing her eyes. Aqualad laughed as the fish just gave Aquagirl weird looks. "Watch me!" he said, then puffed out his cheeks and waggled his hands like reindeer antlers. Tula burst into laughter and collapsed on the floor. "I think we just scared off those fish!" They laughed together.

**And so convinced, and just too cool.**

Tula and Aqualad sat in the king and queen's chairs, sticking up their noses and looking proper. Tula spoke in a deep, woman voice. "Look at me. I am the queen. You must do what I say or be sent to the dungeon!" Aqualad tried to hold in his laughter. "Watch this," he whispered. Aqualad snapped his fingers and spoke in a deep voice. "Servant! I need your assistance at once!" The servant ran up. "What is it you need, sir?" Aqualad smirked. "Candy." Tula grinned. "And LOTS of it!" she added.

**Oh no No no**

-Four years later-

**I wish I could touch you again..**

**I wish I could still call you friend.**

**I'd give anything...**

Aquagirl sat alone in her room, feeling lonely and bored..again. Ever since Aqualad left to join the Titans, nothing had ever been the same. They would never joke around, or play pranks, or sneak out at night again. Tula looked out her window and, spotting a starfish, she made a wish. "Please...I only want to see Aqualad again. Hug him..be friends again. That's all I ask of you." Tula sighed. "I'd give anything..."

**When someone said count your blessings now 'fore they're long gone**

The Atlantis Council noticed how sulky Aquagirl had been. One of the elders walked up to her and plaved a hand on her shoulder. "Dearest Tula. We know you miss Aqualad, but people must go different ways in life. Down a different path. Think of all the good things in your life...shelter, food, a family..count your blessings, child. They could be gone before you know it."

**I guess I just didn't know how..**

**I was all wrong.**

Angry tears filled Tula's eyes. "None of those things matter if he isn't here to enjoy them with me! You just don't understand!" She shoved his hand away and ran to her room before they could see her cry. Everything had gone wrong..

**They knew better..**

The elders watched Tula run out, shaking their heads. "One day she will see..we know what's best for her."

**Still you said forever..**

**And ever.**

Tula looked down at the note Aqualad had left. He had signed the ending with, "Your best friend forever and ever, Aqualad." Tula threw the note down. "Friends forever. Right. Not if you haven't seen them in four years."

**Who knew..**

Tula shook her head angrily. "Who knows? He probably fell in love with some beautiful girl and forgot all about me..." Aquagirl couldn't keep a memory from pushing itself into her thoughts.."_I bet he's gonna leave someday, when he's all growed up, and fall in love with a mermaid...Yeah, he'll forget all about us and go do his impo'tant prince-y stuff..." _

**Yeah yeah**

**I'll keep you locked in my head.**

Aquagirl picked up a framed photo of her and Aqualad as kids. He consumed her every thought. Tula removed the seashell necklace from so many years ago and stared at it. She couldn't get him out of her head...

**Until we meet again.**

Aquagirl cautiously crawled out from the water and onto the Titans East beach. She looked around wildly, trying to find someone, _any_one that looked like Aqualad. Finally, she spotted him, sitting by the edge of the water.

**Until we...**

Aquagirl stood there for a long time, just staring in shock and disbelief, thoughts swirling around in her head. Could it be him..?

**Until we meet again..**

Aquagirl finally snapped out of her trance and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Aqualad! Neptune, I haven't seen you in years! I missed you so much!" Aqualad, severely startled, was speechless. "..Who are-" He caught a gimpse of her face and flowing light blue hair. "...Tula?"

**And I won't forget you my friend**

A tear dropped onto her seashell necklace as she snapped out of her daydream. _If only I really COULD see him again..._

**What happened?**

They used to be so close, hanging out ever day...and now, they haven't talked in years. "What happened?" she whispered.

**If someone said three years from now..**

**You'd be long gone.**

Tula's male friend, Leo, stood in the doorway. "Hey, look, it's crybaby Tula." he sneered. "Forget it, Aquagirl. He's long gone."

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

Tula gritted her teeth._ Don't..get angry...just ignore him..._she thought, taking a deep breath. Leo's voice came once again from the doorway. "He never cared about us anyways. He was always planning to leave us for more important things." That was the last straw. Tula stood up from the bed and with a furious cry, punched Leo in the jaw. "That's a lie! He_ did _care about us! He always has, and always will!" Leo covered his surprise and pain with a sneer. "Then why hasn't he visited in four years?" With that said, Leo left the room, muttering and rubbing his jaw.

**Cause they're all wrong ...**

"He's wrong..he's wrong.." The more she said it, the more she realized she was wrong and Leo was right. If Aqualad cared, why hadn't he visited in such a long time?

**and**

**That last kiss**

**I'll cherish**

_Aqualad gave Tula a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll visit, I promise!"_ he had said. Tula rubbed her cheek, remembering the kiss, no matter how small it was.

**Until we meet again..**

**And time makes **

**It harder..**

**I wish I could remember!**

Tula laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. _Where are you, Aqualad? Come back!_ As the days, weeks, and months passed by...Aqualad crowded her mind more and more. It was all she ever thought about. Some called her obsessed. She called it hope.

**But I keep.**

**Your memory!**

Aquagirl forever thought about their times together. All the fun they'd had. She forever tucked the memories close to her heart.

**You visit me in my sleep.**

She even dreamed about him. He lived in her dreams at night.

**My darling... **

Tula stood outside and watched as a strange object floated down. She swam over and caught it before it hit the sand. As she opened her hand, she saw a necklace from so many years ago..the one she had made for Aqualad.

**Who knew?**

**My darling**

**My darling..**

**Who knew**

**My darling..**

**I miss you**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**Who knew?**


End file.
